


Dimensional Doorways: Twin Alliances

by Wolf_Rayet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Tyrine Chronicles
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, F/M, Headcanon, Infinity, Jedi, Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction, Tyrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Rayet/pseuds/Wolf_Rayet
Summary: A hunt for potential allies brings an alien to the planet Lothal in an alternate Universe to his own. The only way to get there help is to befriend them, bleed for them, fight for them, and free them.This is part of a lesser story arc in a book series That I'm writing, as such characters and events will reference tbings that take place in the Tyrine Chronicles Saga. All characters, ships, names etc from the Tyrine Universe belong to me. The rest belong to their respective owners.





	1. Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction although not my first story written, fancied a side project that I can test the waters with. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also the warnings are for later chapters, this one is comparatively fluffy to later ones, and by fluffy I mean like rabbits and kittens kinda fluffy.

 

It was a dark night on Lothal. The planet's twin moons were eclipsed by one of the many star destroyers that held the planet in lockdown.   
No one could come in... No one could get out...

No one could get in from the Empire, atleast. What was to come was further away than distant stars.   
With a crackle of blinding light four spikes appeared from seemingly thin air. They cut into the world, the wound cut was edged by a brilliant blue glow. It seemed so out of place, the world didn't feel their arrival. No one officer in the star destroyers above could detect it.  
The four spikes stopped pushing into the world. They hung in the air without meaning for moments on end. Atleast until they crackled with energy once more.

The archs of light seamed to mark the very world around them. The blasts of energy seared the land, rose up into the sky, even cut through the hull of a star destroyed. The archs were no weapon, merely the side effect of a door being opened that never should be.  
The archs bounced between  four mysterious spikes, as they held their shape where they were all connected by that powerful energy the space between them fell away. The doorway had cut the fabric of space, and as the four pieces of reality tumbled into the twisting silver and black of the beyond world, something changed once more.

  
It was merely a gushing of wind. Its origin far more mortal than the doorway it came from, but still from beyond the world it made stay in. With a silent roar the fighter leapt through the doorway. Its surface coated in ice, it's systems drained, and its mechanisms lifeless. It kicked up the earth and grass as It slid to an eventual halt. It was mere scrap from its transit, its hull froze the moisture on the grass around it. As its ice crystals started to scatter the light of the appearing moons the doorway closed shut. And would remain so for some time.

\---

Ezra awoke with a start. He had experienced a plethora of nightmares where one thing remained constant. Something was coming, something old, something very alien. The gurgling snoring beneath him told him his Lasat brother remained asleep. With careful steps so as not to wake, and enrage the big purple monstrosity, he worked his way from his shared bunk. He quietly made his way to the bridge, for some reason he was both surprised and not by who awaited him.  
"Master." He said tiredly. He sat slowly in the chair next to him, his eyes followed the patrolling star destroyers.  
"Something is coming, Ezra." Kanan spoke simply. "Something that will change our luck."  
"Will we be able to finally escape Lothal?" Ezra struggled to contain his excitement. "Its been so long... Since... We saw stars..."  
He trailed off as a distant hill many miles away lit up with energy. His eyes grew wide as whatever caused it turned its sights on a looming star destroyer. The energy coursed through its hull, anywhere it arched to lit up as the metal of its hull vaporized. It didn't bring the monstrosity to the ground, but one could bet that scarred destroyer would never see combat again.   
"I think we just might."

\---

"Doorway is open." A technician reported from her console. The twists of the dead nebula intruded through the porthole behind her. The rooms full greys and blacks hardly mirrored the blood stained gas cloud the station was hidden inside, hidden away from a darkness.  
"Commander on deck!" An officer barked, snapping his large energy rifle across his chest.  
The man who entered was geared up and ready. His body encased in armour apart from his robotic right arm.  
"Send the Phoenix through!" He commanded as he caught sight of their open doorway, his eyes calmed the wild twists of silver and black that marked the world between worlds.   
He heard a powerful hum as the fighter began to levitate off the ground. Its engines charged the air, its hull freshly repaired and painted. With an echoing roar it dove into the doorway and the room was near silent once more.   
The mans expression was emotionless but on the inside he was smiling. He turned to the technician, the woman seamed to shy slightly under his gaze.  
"Prepare for life form transport. I want to go through as soon as the conduits have closed." He ordered aggressively.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, don't like giving spoilers. Stuff blows up, something is coming, far more dangerous than what's already arrived.

Chapter 2: Arrival.

The imperial presence on Lothal stopped even Zeb wanting to do something. Storm Troopers patrolled every street, the only shuttles leaving were the ones that the empire allowed. Lothal was under complete lockdown. 

Sabine and Zeb walked the once bustling market, its denizens having long closed down out of fear. The Storm Troopers held their heads high.  
"Seeing Lothal like this is sickening. Sure we can do something." Zeb growled once they were out of earshot. Sabine let out a barely audible sigh. She heard him complain for weeks now.  
"Zeb, we don't have the luxury of even being able to guerrilla fight the way to victory, don't you remember we tried!" She growled through her helmet. They paused briefly on the edge of a crowd. As soon as the sounds of altercation hit their ears they knew what was going on: An officer subduing a civilian out of boredom.  
"I swear I didn't mean to! I don't even know what I did wrong!" The alien whimpered on the floor. It was hard to watch.

Sabine noticed something odd about the man infront of them, watching the altercation aswell. His body was coated completely in armour. He was almost statue still, unmoving. Clipped about his person was a collection of unusual devices she could only assume were weapons. She nudged the lasats side as the man moved off.  
"have you ever seen a blaster like that before?" She asked pointing to the twin guns strapped onto the armoured mans arms.  
"No, I - What?" Zeb responded just as the man intervened. 

He had pulled what Sabine had assumed was a stun batton from his back. Its length immediately became edged by a liquid blade. With a swift swing it sliced through the Officers blaster, a backwards strike sent the man backwards as the armoured assailant placed himself between the cowering alien and the man.  
"How dare you interfere in imperial business!" The officer barked, moments later he realised his weapon was next to useless. "Take aim!"  
"We've gotta do something!" Zeb insisted, Sabine grabbed his arm before he could get them in trouble aswell. The nearby troopers raised their blasters.  
"Does he look scared?" She hissed. The soldier's hand twitched, igniting faint lights across his inner arm.  
"No?" Zeb responded. The armoured man refused the offer of surrender in bitter silence.  
"Fire!" The officer barked as everyone's senses overloaded. A powerful hum roared alongside the cacophony of blaster fire. A blinding white light denied anyone the chance to see. A series of echoing rings sounded, unfamiliar to anyone.

The first thing they noticed was the distinctive armour of the scattered stormtroopers splattered with red. They all lay on the floor. Dead without a doubt. Some had holes punched through their torsos, others had their armour fused to their flesh nearly halfway through their bodies. Any soldier in white lay on the floor that rapidly turned red. Civilians cowered nearby, their faces splattered with the liquid.  
The only one still standing was the officer. He visibly shook as the armoured man raised his sidearm, and let loose another echoing ring. The flaming orange bolt cleaved through the mans head, burning everything in its path.  
The soldier had taken no prisoners  
Zebs expression settled as one of shock, and he had no doubt that so had Sabine's. The armoured man lowered his weapon, clipping it back into its holster. As he turned Sabine had no doubt in her mind he had seen them and knew of them the whole time. Before they could approach the air shimmered and he vanished.  
"What the heck just happened?" Zeb finally asked. Sabine could only shake her head.  
"I wish I knew."

"What part of keep a low profile didn't you understand, Garazeb! The imperial channels have gone haywire!" Hera snapped as the two approached the Ghost. Her aged grey hull reflected little of the world around it. They were lucky to get a landing pad with a decent view before the planet entered lockdown. She moved to Sabine as Zeb put his hands up in surrender. "And you, Sabine. What went through your mind to think setting off an explosive in the marketplace was a good idea!"  
"We didnt do-" she began.  
"We saw the explosion from here! Stray bolts the lot! If you didn't who did!" Hera was practically in hysterics. Kanan and Ezra descended the ramp at the sounds of the commotion.  
"Someone else, someone who is both a competent fighter and has very powerful weaponry." Zeb answered for Sabine. "He didn't hesitate, he was fearless."  
"Coated head to toe in armour." Sabine finished for him. Kanan's eyebrow quirked.  
"Mandalorian?" He asked simply.  
"No." Sabine responded. She pulled her helmet off. Kanan was sure there was caution, if not the slither of fear in her eyes. "I have never seen that armour design before, ever. It puts Mandalorian armour to shame. It wasn't heavy armour either, but it shook off the blaster fire of a squad of bucketheads."  
Kanan was silent, that's what was worrying. Hera turned to her friend with a concerned look. The silent question was asked. Were they safe? The silence continued.  
"There's got to be a connection between what happened last night and this man..." Ezra said aloud. He felt the approach of a patrol through the force. "We should continue this inside."

\---

The visor optics zoomed out as the group walked aboard their starship. The audio enhancers disengaged as it did so. With a heave the figure pushed himself from the ledge, careful feat brought his back to the wall. As he lowered down it the sounds of mechanisms called across the rooftop. The panelled helmet retracted into the body armour. His faceplate clicked open, the visor retracted as a set of black lenses slipped under them, keeping his eyes obscured.  
"Well then." He said seamingly to himself. His voice was slightly horse, the rolling accent of his homeworld came out. "We might have hope here after all."  
"The gateway will open again in four local days." His AI informed him. It brought up a coundown display on a reflective panel mounted to his arm.   
"Plenty of time to find what we need, don't panic yet ANi." He responded to his long time companion. "Only issue is with the lockdown they spoke of."  
"How so, Commander?" The AI asked as the man glanced at a star destroyer roaring overhead.  
"anything like Alliance lockdowns it'd be one hellofa fight offworld. We might need help." He said flatly. The Commander unholstered his sidearm. "How many of this ships are nearby?"  
"Forty in five hours distance at fastest estimated speed."   
"Lets try a full polarized round, shall we?" He said with a smile. He flicked open a compartment on his sidearm, just large enough to fit a massive fist sized slug into it. He flicked it shut, the gun let out a beep. It sounded another out every time he turned a dial on its back, swapping between settings until he found the one he wanted.  
He closed a latch over the dial with a twitch of his thumb, without hesitation he pulled on the trigger. The weapon hummed to life, letting out a series of mechanical groans and moans as wheels turned inside it. After a short while it sounded out the crackle of energy. Its muzzle glowed brightly as he levelled the weapon with the stern of the star destroyer. He counted down.  
Five.  
The weapon continued to charge,sparks appeared from its muzzle now.  
Four.   
Dust atomized and ignited as it strayed near the weapons oversized heat grills, rushing along the weapons axis in bright orange gloss.  
Three.  
A siren sounded that only the commander could hear. The weapon was alerting him of an overcharge. But he knew it could keep going.  
Two.  
Its barrel began to glow as the heat reached a supercritical level. Few more seconds the weapon's charge pack would rupture and wipe this city from the planets surface.  
One.  
It wouldn't need that long though.  
Zero.  
He pulled the trigger fully.

\---

"What do you mean something is coming?" Zeb asked as Hera paced back and forth. Kanan took a deep breath.  
"Something very alien is coming, something that defies everything we know. Me and Ezra have been meditating all day. The force is reeling like a wounded animal, and its coming from nearby. Across the hills." The Jedi Master explained. Sabine glanced at Ezra. She had never doubted Kanan, but she couldn't help but ask.  
"Ezra?" Wishing he'd say his master is delusional or something so they can worry about less, dangerous, things.  
"Even I can feel it, Sabine. Something is coming. From what you and Zeb saw today I'd say its here. But I cant help but feel something... More... Is coming..." He closed his eyes as if remembering what it was, like he had seen it. "Its honoured by millions where it comes from. Neither a weapon or a tool. Neither good nor evil. Its like the wind. Its like the black of space."  
"What's he saying? Kanan what is he on about?" Zeb said bewildered. He could see the worry growing on Hera's face.  
"Something is coming that will rip everything we consider truths apart. Something that -" he was interrupted by the arrival of Chopper. The squat astromech was babbling on and on, his arms waving in every direction.  
"Chop calm down buddy, what Is it?" Ezra asked as he was snapped from his trance. The astromech babbled and honked abit more. "Outside?"  
The crew didn't wait to rush towards the helm. They looked out the rounded window as they saw what had Chopper up in arms.  
Above them a long beam of light, hazy and silver, slowly crossed the distance between a nearby tower and a passing star destroyer. The light beam pulsed with a powerful light. A glowing sheath of energy stained with streaks of colour shielded it silver core. Rings of power danced around it. All the while it was glorious and graceful.  
Until it hit the star destroyer atleast...  
The light crumpled a section of its stern. Tunnelling into it as its Energy sheeth vapourized against the crafts hull. When nothing was left, the actual warhead impacted.  
The sky went white as day. The blinding flash had the crew of the ghost, and many others, covering their eyes. Shock rings emanated ahead of the glowing energy wave that rapidly engulfed the destroyer's stern. The wave of energy collapsed, towering spikes of light, akin to spires, rose from the collapsing shockwave. Running along unseen magnetic fields that had enveloped the impact point. The star destroyer's hull was ripped apart as it interacted with the field. Only to be blastsd away like a boat in the sea as the energy wave erupted one final time. The light vanished into nothingness, leaving the bow section, up to the destroyer's command tower, to careen out into the fields. The detached conning tower descended just outside the cities limits, too close for comfort.  
The crew remained in awe for a few minutes. Hera's hand slipped inside Kanan's and Ezra took a step towards his Mandalorian companion. Chopper let out a shaking warble, and Zeb's long arm leaned against a control panel.  
None of them felt safe even on the ghost.  
"Atleast he hates the empire."

\---

"It is best to assume that the local standard for technology is lower than our own." The AI reported as the star destroyer went down. Wings of tie fighters roared over where they once stood. Spotlight from another destroyer swept the site, but the Commander was already gone.   
"If we have to fight them we can win." The man replied. His eyes scanning the operation to find them as he walked passed a platoon of running storm troopers. "If there numbers are higher than what we see on this world, however its unlikely."  
"Scan the local area, we need a place to operate from while we establish if this world can help." He ordered as a yawn broke free of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading sooner, this chapter has sat on me phone for awhile admittedly. Next chapter will come once chapter four is finished.  
> Feel free to comment or review. All feedback is welcome. I don't bite... Often.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, i don't bite... Often...


End file.
